Contrary
by DethGab
Summary: I didn’t trust his mental power very much, but even he could notice my eyes not moving. Yuki Kyo
1. Yuki

**Contrary**

**Disclaimer**: i down't ouwn nouthinng

* * *

There he was, stomping about like he was Godzilla unleashed in Tokyo. The floor shook as his feet came down on the hard wood. What had the floor done to him to deserve to be tortured so? I sat on the couch with an open book in my hand, wondering how he could make such a solid floor quiver as it did. But I kept my speculations to myself, no need to anger him by asking.

I was taken aback when, slowly, a tan nose was poked into the living room. His resounding steps had sounded like they were going toward the stairs. Apparently not, my curiosity was piqued, but I kept my cool and did not look up. I watched surreptitiously as a tuft of orange hair appeared, then a narrowed eye. There was nothing like Kyo when he thought he was being sneaky.

He paused a moment, assessing me, then popped his entire head into the living room. "Where's Tohru?" he asked curtly, his voice rumbling slightly.

Absently, I wondered when, exactly, he had become so familiar with her. I spent forever on formalities she was, to me, for the longest time Honda-san. Calling her by her given name just didn't feel right. But it was no matter, he could have her, I wouldn't cry about it.

"She went to get milk," I said, bland as possible, pretending to read the book I had pulled up closer to my face. I didn't trust his mental power very much, but even he could notice my eyes not moving.

"Oh," he sighed, seeming to deflate. "Well, if… never mind."

I did look up now, cocking an eyebrow. There was a thoughtful look on his face that reflected precisely what was on his mind. The urge to beat the cat to a bloody pulp was perfectly normal, though mostly I didn't want to. Without it, I was nothing to him. But I didn't _want_ to be nothing, just what I wanted to be, though, I'm not sure…something but this is the only part available for me to play. If that is the case forever, then let the curse never be broken, I will keep this roll and play it forever.

I looked back down at my book and stared at it until he left, not registering a word. He didn't stomp this time, he seemed to have fallen into his natural grace, but he left and I couldn't tell where to.

Tohru came back with three cartons of milk and nothing else.


	2. Kyo

**Cooperate **

**Disclaimer**: i down't ouwn nouthinng

* * *

The silence was deafening. I couldn't exactly place why it bothered me like it did but... it really, _really _bothered me. There was nothing... homey about the place, it seemed empty, and I was climbing the walls, out of my mind, pacing about in a way that annoyed even myself. I tore the stairs, nothing in particular in mind for what I would do at the bottom of them. Contemplating the dead feel of the house, I passed the living room. I glanced in out of habit to see if anyone was open for company; Yuki was on the couch, reading a book that was probably as pretensions as the stupid dead guy that wrote it. Obviously, I wasn't about to go make chit chat with him but, oddly enough, the familiar rage his face brought up in me didn't surface.

I slowed to a stop; maybe something was wrong with me. Was I sick?

I used all my ninja skills to inconspicuously get a little closer, maybe proximity was the answer to the problem. But however ninja I was, I know he knew I was watching him but he didn't look up. There it was; the anger. I wasn't important enough to acknowledge.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked shortly, I couldn't help the tinge of bass that made my voice a growl. He's the rat, I'm the cat, we all live in harmony when things are as they should be.

"She went to the store to get milk." He says it like he's already so bored of me he can't even make himself interested in what I'm talking about. He didn't even stop reading to say it to my face. My anger melted somewhat and a lump stuck in my throat. What the hell, what was wrong with my throat?

"Oh," I half choke, half sigh. "Well, if… never mind." I don't really know what I had planned to say just then, but it didn't seem like a good idea. It was probably stupid anyway.

He looked up then and cocked an eyebrow as I quickly scrambled for a mental image of Tohru. I had never really gotten over the paranoia that he could read my mind, so I guard my thoughts around him. What's wrong with me? Yuki couldn't read my mind. I know this, it doesn't make me any more comfortable.

He looked back down at his book and began to read again, I stuck around in the doorway for a couple seconds but didn't say anything. I left feeling vaguely dissatisfied and not knowing why.

Thirty-seven minutes later, Tohru came back with three cartons of milk. And it started to feel like home again.


End file.
